Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit structures and specifically to an integrated injection logic circuit utilizing Schottky diodes to limit the signal swing for logic voltages, thus preventing saturation of the transistors forming the integrated injection logic circuit and thereby resulting in an integrated injection logic circuit having increased switching speeds over prior art circuits.